1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for a scalp vein needle, especially to a safety container for a scalp vein needle.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Scalp vein needles are used to inject medicinal liquid into thin veins such as veins in a person's scalp and baby's veins. To keep the needles from stabbing the user when the needles are removed from the veins, the conventional scalp vein needle apparatus comprises a scalp vein needle, a container and a retracting device. The scalp vein needle is mounted slidable in the container and connects to the retracting device. The retracting device retracts the scalp vein needle into the container to keep the needle from stabbing the user when the needle is removed from a vein. To keep the scalp vein needle securely in the vein, a piece of adhesive tape is stuck on the scalp vein needle and a patient's skin. When the scalp vein needle is to be removed, the adhesive tape has to be removed before the retracting device can retract the scalp vein needle into the container. However, the scalp vein needle is easily pulled out of the skin when the adhesive tape is removed. A scalp vein needle that pulls out of a patient's skin without being retracted by the retracting device easily stabs the user. In addition to being expensive, the retracting device is complicated.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a safety receptacle for a scalp vein needle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.